Hyrule Warriors: The War Across The Ages: Christmas
by whitworth5274
Summary: Eight months after the War Across the Ages began, and six after Cia's defeat, the Hyrule Warriors celebrate Christmas despite the ever present threat of Ganondorf. After all, it will keep some spirits lifted. Oneshot. Zelink, and other pairings.


**Welcome to Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages: Christmas. This is a side story of the actual story, in between the fall of Cia and Ganondorf's return months later. In the story, I made mention of a Christmas Ball, and since it is the Christmas season, why not have the characters of the story go through a day of Christmas. To get the full story, check out Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages.**

 **As a challenge, see how many references to Christmas songs you can find. Some are more obscure than others.**

" _Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh…"_

Link watched the snow falling in Ordon, a rare event, and even thinking about it actually happening was foolish. But here it was, falling like there's no tomorrow. Maybe it will never end. Looking out his window, he could see his girl friends and a guy running into the forest, saying something about a snowball fight. Seconds later, the guys were right behind, tossing snowballs, and laughing.

"YOU CAN RUN, MALON, ILIA, KARENE, AND FLEDGE, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE! SOMEONE GO GET LINK"S LAZY ASS AND TELL HIM TO COME OUTSIDE!"

Link sighed. Pipit was always a commandeering type. Link poked his head out, the winter weather chilling his skin. "I'm coming, Pipit. I'm coming." Link hurried on out his house, wearing a big fur coat that he thought he'll never use. As he came to the boys, Pipit was discussing something with the other boys.

" _Over Hyrule Field we go, laughing all the way..."_

"Why is Fledge with the girls?"

A blond haired boy, Colin, shrugged. "Maybe because he's stronger than us for some unnatural reason."

The third boy, a redhead named Ralph, folded his arms. "I heard he used Stamina Potions to do pushups at a very quick and plentiful rate."

Pipit waved it off. "Bullshit. So much bullshit. Oi, Link, you finally woke up!"

Link gave Pipit a thumbs up and turned to the forest. "Snowball fight, eh?"

Colin nodded. "Yep."

"And Fledge is with them?"

"Yep."

"Who picked that team, cause I have a suspicion over who picked ours." Link eyed Pipit, who rolled his eyes."

"Karene did, ok?" She chose that brute over her own boyfriend! OUTRAGEOUS!"

Ralph patted Pipit on his shoulder. "You must did something, mate. You too, Colin, for Malon didn't even try to get you on the team, yet Ilia got Fledge… Hey, Link?"

Link frowned at Ralph's suddenly smiling face. "What?"

" _Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright…"_

"Just imagine… three girls, our very strong Fledge, and the white forest." After a short, quiet moment, Link's face heated up in laughter along with Ralph's. Pipit and Colin, on the other hand, burned with anger.

"HEY THAT"S NOT FUNNY! YOU'RE JUST MAD WE GOT GIRLS!"

Link took two fingers, slowly licked them, and made a voice similar to Karene's. "'Oh, you make Pip's look like a little piper. This could jingle some bells."

Ralph followed Link, sliding his left hand over one finger on his right hand, mocking Malon. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Link continued, mocking Ilia's voice. "Santa cutie, and fill my 'stocking' with-"

Colin stuffed snow into the faces of Ralph and Link, and they went down, laughing. You two are vile creatures, messing up some awesome Christmas songs for such evil purposes!"

Pipit jumped in, kicking snow onto the boys. "Yeah, and for the record, we're all virgins here, so shut the hell up! We got a snowball fight to win!"

Colin and Pipit stormed off into the forest, and Ralph rose to his feet, unable to contain his next comment. "I don't know about that. Oral is still-"

"Shut up!"

" _Oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight…"_

Ralph turned to Link, and helped him up. "Little drummer boy is very angry. He wants his drums back so he can use his drumsticks for something other than being one."

Link patted Ralph on his back, shaking his head. "You are freaking nasty, pal. You need a girl."

"Says the boy dreaming about last winter. Get up Link. It is Christmas for goddess's sake, and you're sleeping while Zelda is up."

* * *

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh…" Link woke up, adjusting his eyes to the morning light. He turned away from the window, and smiled. Zelda was sitting on the bed, her back to him, brushing her long, blonde hair, singing to herself. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."

Link decided to begin the next verse. "A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride, and soon Miss Zelda Nohansen was seated by my side. The horse was lean and lank. Misfortune seemed his lot. He got into a drifted bank and we got up sot." Zelda turned around, beaming that her hero was awakened.

"Morning, and Merry Christmas, Link."

Link leaned forward to peck Zelda on her lips. "Merry Christmas, Zelda."

"Is that all I get this morning? Just a simple kiss?"

Link smiled as he laid back down. "Well, Zel,I just had a very nasty dream that happened last year in Ordon, so I think I'll keep everything clean today."

Zelda's interest was piqued. She loved hearing of Link's life with his friends, known to her as the heroic Ordon Unit. Laying on her belly like a schoolgirl, Zelda desired further information. "What happened?"

"Boys being boys. We were beginning a snowball fight, but because the guy to girl ratio is 5:3, and Pipit was an idiot to let Karene choose first, they got Fledge. I was at home at the time, so I didn't know until I joined the guys. Ralph, in all his...very interesting mindset, made it disgusting, and I may or may not have assisted. Pipit and Colin were dating Karene and Malon of course, and Fledge had just asked Ilia out. Ralph just couldn't keep it clean."

Zelda laughed into her pillow, which brought warmth into Link's heart. "You guys are mean."

Link shrugged. "It is his fault, really. Don't bring it up today, ok. I rather not have Ralph die today."

Zelda ruffled Link's messy blond hair. "Aw, you care for your friends' wellbeing. I hate to tell you this, but… They don't feel the same."

"Why not?"

"You do remember what tonight is, right?"

"The dinner?"

"Right after that…"

"...Oh no...the ball."

Zelda nodded. "Yep, that's it." She rolled out the bed (not literally, that is not very princess-like) and made her way to the bathroom. Link finally noticed that Zelda was dressed in a casual white dress. "Why are you dressed already?"

"Because Link, it is almost...nope, past noon now."

Sighing, Link got out of bed, and straightened his pants while searching for a shirt. "Well, I'll going to grab something to eat, then get a few swings in. Maybe I'll see Impa or Josh along the way."

"Seeing Josh is not a great idea right now, I tell you. You know he doesn't have his family and his friend with him."

Link stretched out his shirt, and began searching for his boots. "Aren't we his friends?"

"Yes, but… everyone has that special friend. I have Impa. You have...well, more than one. Josh lost his to Cia's wickedness. Remember when he went to the desert before we went to the temple?"

Link sat down as he struggled to put his first boot on. "Yeah. The Gerudo were defeated, and either escaped or were killed. Josh told me that much… But I thought he and Lana was, you know, a thing."

Zelda peeped her head out the bathroom, a condescending glare on her face. "Really, Link? By that logic, we're just a thing as well, but we're together all the time."

"Fine. Official. Better?"

"Much better. Continuing on, yes, that's true, but let's say we met when we were kids, like the Hero Chosen By the Goddess and Hylia Reincarnated."

"Technically, Zelda, we did."

"Whatever, Link. Anyway, imagine if we were best friends, possibly in love with each other but too afraid or stubborn or whatever to say it, and then… you started to hang with another girl, and left me behind. Weeks later, you leave with her on some journey to save the world, and I have to stay at home. More time later, the next time I see you, I'm dying, and you are in another relationship. How guilty would you be knowing that I, your first love, died for you, and you are in another relationship?"

"Very guilty."

"That's what he's truly suffering from. Lana can always come and go, but his guilt over her will never fade. That's what I mean, Link."

Link nodded, and walked to the frame of the bathroom door. "I understand, but we have to be there for him, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Right. But remember, he has pride as a king of a prideful race. Be there for him, but don't question him. Pride is all he has until he can bring his people home."

Link nodded. "Believe me, I know what it is like to have only a sense of pride left. Not the best feeling in the world… Hey Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you usually do on Christmas?

Zelda's responding sigh told the answer. "Ever since my dad died...nothing except gifts from Impa and the ball. I give the staff an early day off so they can be with their families, and of course the knights or all off duty."

"Are you sure that's smart to do so with the army? I hate to be pessimistic, but there's the 'what if' present."

Zelda frowned as she nodded. "If… If Ganondorf had any nobility in him, he would not attack now. The Council made the same argument, and Aghanim was, for once, with me on this."

Link chuckled. "Hell must have frozen over."

"Maybe even he is in the Christmas spirit." Zelda finally finished brushing her hair, and turned to Link. "Why did you ask?"

"Well… As cheesy as this will sound… Do you want to build a snowman?"

Zelda smiled. "I haven't built one in a long time! Let's go!"

* * *

" _J...J...Joshua?"_

Josh sat in a chair of his quarters, watching the fire in the fireplace dance as it supplemented its heat to the rest of the room. For almost 19 years, he lived in insufferable heat and murderous chills, but he never hated them. He relished the sun's rays in the day and the wind's bite in the night. Josh never complained about them temperature differences, for they made him a strong warrior, and an even stronger prince.

No more. He sat in place, water in his cup, and was on the verge of either choosing to extinguish the fire, and suffer in coldness, or to use his power to turn up the heat. Or he could find a place neither existed.

He hated the heat, for that represented his people, the ones he left behind to join Lana on some fool's errand. Yes, they won against Cia, but that was eight months ago, and Ganondorf, who Link and Josh were lucky enough to see him once he fully gained his power, was in hiding. While Josh knew he might not be able to take on Ganondorf alone, even with the Triforce of Power (he failed once before, thanks to Cia), he has a hunch as to where Ganondorf is.

After all, no matter where a Gerudo goes in life, they are always at home with the sea of sands.

Yet, he's staying in Hyrule Castle, almost in near isolation, while his people await him, if Cia did not finish the job.

The heat still raged on, only because the cold would be much worser. The heat represented his people. The cold represented his dead friend. It is hard to get rid of the heat, but you could always do something about the cold. He couldn't do anything about his people's fate, but he could have saved Aveil.

" _Now drink this!"_

" _No, my king."_

She called him king. Not prince. King. He doesn't deserve the honor of the title. A king doesn't let his people down. No, Josh returned to the desert, and left it still a prince. Aveil, though it was unofficially, left the desert a queen.

Then to add more to guilt, he ran off with Lana, who by the way, left him for her duty.

 _"Lana... Will we meet again?"_

 _"...Goodbye."_

One thing he is not guilty of, and actually proud of, is that he summoned an old friend from the Twilight Realm as his date for tonight.

"Hey, Joshua?"

Speak of the devil. Josh stood up, and looked to the orange-haired beauty. "What's up… Woah." The yellow Gerudo eyes were graced by Midna's new coloration of her typical outfit, now in tune with the festive colors of red and accents of green, Midna could help but snicker (and blush) at the sight of Josh standing agape by her. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you've no words left? You don't look too shabby yourself, for a Gerudo male."

Josh had decided to dress like Link, just in a Christmas-themed tunic. Link has a similar one, but his pants are green, while Josh was suited with red pants. The tunic was red, with the outline being white. The hat, well, you can guess what it looked like. "Thank you, Princess. Although I doubt I compare to you."

"I disagree. Well, one thing." Midna walked closer to Josh, and moved his hat around so that it would be similar to how Link wears it, the opening settling on the middle of the scalp, not at the hairline like it should. "There. Now you look like a hero!"

Josh duly exclaimed, "Joy."

Midna's face fell as she lowered her hand to the man's cheek. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

Josh scoffed. "No, not really. Lana abandoned me. I moved on. Maybe if she showed up before I went for you, then maybe I might be willing to accept her back. No can do now."

"How long will you wait?"

"I'll give her to Aveil's birthday, and that's a month before the war began. That's when we first met. That's when I ruined my life." Sighing, Josh turned away from Midna, holding his head. "What are we doing, MIdna? By the entire definition of the word fraternizing, I am doing just that. I love a dead woman. I love a workaholic. I'm hanging out with a 1000 year old princess of the dark side!"

Midna chuckled lightly. "That's harsh."

"Well, Zant was a ray of sunshine when we were over there, wasn't he?"

"Maybe he was." Midna walked behind Josh, and hugged him from behind. "If you feel this way, I can go. Well, after dinner, of course. No way I'm missing a free meal."

Josh smiled, and gripped the Twili's hands. "No, I'm alright. I just...need to figure this out. First thing is that I need to find Ganondorf, and then kick his ass. The I will fulfill my promise to Aveil and win back the desert with my people… I will need some help."

Midna snickered. "Are you asking me something, and yet you stand up with your back turned? Outrageous."

Josh turned to the still dancing fire, and with a flick of the hand, used his magic to whip the flames from the fireplace to Midna's waist (not harming her, of course) and brought her over to his front. Taking her hand, Josh bowed before he, looking into her red eyes. "Is this acceptable?"

"More than what was required, but you are always over the top."

"Good. Now, when I go to battle with my Gerudo, I will need reinforcements. So… Princess Midna of the Dark… Twilight Realm, will you be my very beautiful princess in that battle?"

Midna faked wiped away a tear, and smiled. "With my army… Yes." Josh stood up, and let go of the princess' hand. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Felt like I was asking for marriage in battle."

Midna walked past Josh and held up his untouched glass of water. "Hmph, I knew you were into that stuff. Getting married in the blood of thine enemies sounds like something you would do. I thought your fetish was for the color blue or red."

Low blow. Josh let it go and came back with his own. "Says the animal lover. Tell me, did you leave the Hero of Twilight like friends should or like the dark, cold bitch you are?"

Midna chugged the water. "Maybe I am a dark, cold bitch. You're the fiery bastard."

Josh walked up to Midna, and took the glass from Midna. "But baby, it's cold outside. Maybe you need to warm up."

After a minute of simply staring at the enticement of each other's eyes, Midna wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, and came in close, only brushing her lips against his. "If that is your way of getting Christmas afternoon sex, I am highly disappointed in you."

"Yet you are right here, Princess."

"I didn't say it was not working, you dolt. Plus maybe it is a culmination of...how long was the war?"

"Not counting the skirmishes we had since Cia's defeat, it lasted two, maybe three-ish months."

"How long was our time together?"

"We had the entire second month."

"Well, combine our moments when we battle each other, which was intense considering we fought on a dangerous bridge, then we worked so well together in the Twilight Realm, even better than The Hero of Twilight and I in some regards, then you got me back into my own form, then, of course, our parting kiss… Then your sexy ass at Halloween, and right now… I'm in the Christmas spirit of giving. But… Figure your stuff out with Lana if she ever returns, get over your guilt, and if you are free after we free the desert… Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is the new bird."

"Almost poetic. You know you're a cold bitch for doing that."

"Well, only one man died from my coldness." Midna stepped away, and blew the prince a kiss. "I'll give you this."

"Joy to the world. I'll go tell it on the mountain that Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm is interested in a man she could have right now, yet blows him a kiss instead. Hark the herald angels sing, 'Glory to the flirty Princess.'" Josh strutted forward and scooped up Midna, and walked towards the door leading out the room.

Struggling not to laugh, Midna was able to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're going outside. In the meadow we can build a snowman, and we can pretend he is Parson Rauru."

Midna squirmed out of Josh's hold but lead him to the door. "I prefer Frosty the Snowman. He was a jolly happy soul."

"With a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. You got any of that on you."

"No."

Josh opened the door as Midna grabbed their coats. "Then we will build a snowman that's a pretend pastor, and maybe he'll marry us. After all, how will Frosty live without the old silk hat?"

Midna threw the prince his coat as the princess put hers on. "Joy."

* * *

Pipit looked up at the snowing sky, smiling. If there was one thing he loved about winter, it was snow. The boy raised his arms high in the sky in worship of the white flakes. If anything, it made Ralph and Colin look like they were leading Ordon Unit, not Pipit. Currently, the three boys were headed to the Castletown residence of the two girls in their squad, and their friends from Ordon

Ralph facepalmed. "Why the hell is he doing this in the middle of the street?"

"Pipit, stop acting like a seven year old who never seen snow in his life."

Pipit put a hand to his heart, the other still in the air. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need."

Ralph plugged his ears. "He better not!"

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."

Colin groaned. "Shut up."

"I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is…"

A female voice startled the trio of boys. "You want what for Christmas, Pipit?"

Pipit turned around, and pointed to the girl who had spoken, the ginger Karene. "You." The girl rolled her eyes, but walked up to her boyfriend anyway, giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Pipit. You too, Colin and Ralph."

Ralph smiled. "Merry Christmas Karene and Malon."

Malon locked her arms with Colin, and pecked him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Colin."

"You too, Mal."

Ralph sighed. "This reminds me of last year… Except one guy was dreaming of a white Christmas in the forest."

Colin shook his head. "Dude, you had to bring that up?"

Pipit joined in. "Yeah, you ass, why?"

"Felt like it. Stop being so grumpy. Feliz Navidad. Próspero Año y Felicidad."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Merry Christmas, a prosperous year and happiness. I'm sure Fledge was...prosperous and happy last year." Ralph zipped down the street as Colin and Pipit chased after him, leaving the girls to themselves.

Malon giggled. "Poor Ralph. Messing with my Colin and your Pip just because he's alone on Christmas."

Karene sighed. "Let's catch up to those idiots before they deck someone's halls."

* * *

Impa was not fond of many things, including the winter season. The Sheikah decided to instead watch over the Princess and the Hero from her personal quarters, rather than from their location.

She also hated balls, and she had no reason to go to the one tonight. Zelda was safe, and Link would always be around her. No Sheikah Guardian was needed.

"Kinda pathetic, if you ask me, Impa. You seem...sad that you don't get to what you're sworn to do." Impa ignored the other occupant of the room, and continued to watch the chosen ones try to build a snowman, joined by the Gerudo Prince and the Twilight Princess. Or, they should have been, until the second pairing decided to toss snowballs at the first pair, causing them to run for cover. Impa sighed silently to herself.

"Mother... What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what she would say, but I do know that she'll want you to continue doing what you are doing. After all, you are a great protector for Zelda, but with Link around, you can relax a bit. Take some time for yourself for once."

Impa turned her head around, eyebrows burrowed. "The man who has worked his ass off for the last 15 years as General of the Army of Hyrule need not tell me how to take time off."

General Auru shrugged as he sipped on a glass of bourbon. "I worked too damn hard to get it, so might as well work to keep it. But point made, dear."

"Thank you, Auru."

"But I think coming tonight will lift your spirits. You don't have... Excuse me."

Impa sighed, and went to take a seat, taking the bottle of bourbon with her. "I don't have any family to celebrate with, and you don't either..." Impa smiled as she sipped the bottle. "General, are you asking me to the dance as your date?"

Auru chuckled. "Can't blame an old man for trying."

"We're not old yet, Auru. Well, I guess you are. How is being 40?"

"It is not like being 39."

"That's why you should have gotten married in your 20s."

"Says the unmarried Sheikah to the unmarried General."

"Mother was quite disappointed by that fact."

"I bet she was. Hand me the bottle."

Impa tossed the general the bottle, and looked to the window she formerly stood in front of. "Maybe it is time I do take some time for myself, starting tonight. You got a date, General. Although, I wonder why it took 5 years for you to ask me out again?"

Auru sighed as he set the bottle down. "We had our priorities, Impa. Daphnes had just died, and Zelda needed you to watch over her."

"What about now?"

"Well, I still have a war to win, and you still got a Princess to protect. I rather have one night of forgetting all that, and spend it with someone else."

Impa smiled, and folded her arms. "I'm a little too old for the relationship endeavors of the Princess, General."

Auru nodded. "Well, Sheikah, you're still young enough to give love on Christmas Day."

* * *

Link threw his cap to the nearest as he plopped down unto the floor in front of the fireplace. Behind him, Zelda entered with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you go, my hero."

Link took it, and relished in the instant feeling of heat. "Thank you so much, Princess."

Zelda sat down beside Link, sipping on her drink. "Is it good?"

Link took a sip of the drink, and felt himself swimming in the tastes of chocolate...and a hint of vanilla. "It's great! Who made this? Impa?"

Zelda smiled. "I did."

"You did?" Link took another sip. "Mmm... Well, who knew that the Princess of Hyrule could make a killer hot cocoa?"

"Impa and my father did. When he was around, we would sit by the fire, and hhe would make this hot cocoa. 'It is one of our many family secrets, Zelda,' he told me. When he was gone, Impa took his spot, and I would make the cocoa. But now, I get to share it with the boy I love."

Link smiled. "Thanks. Glad I get the cocoa of the Royal Family."

"It is my gift to you. Well, the first one. Merry Christmas, Link."

Link nodded, and then abruptly stood up. "I got you something too." Link ran to in the direction of the bedroom, and came back seconds later with a pink box. "Here. Merry Christmas, Zelda." Zelda eagerly took the box, undoing the string keeping it closed. Link chuckled as he watched. "No show of thanks? Wow."

Zelda paused for a moment, glaring at Link. "Oh, have I forgotten my mannerisms. Thank you, Link." Zelda resumed opening the box, and loudly gasped as she saw its contents. It was the same tunic Link had prepared for today, but for the body of a female. Zelda took it out, and held it in front of her. "Link..."

Link stood up, took the hat out the box, and placed it on Zelda's head, with some difficulty due to her hair being longer. "Like it?"

"Like it? No, I _love_ it! Thank you so much!" Zelda ran to the nearest mirror, and giggled. "Is it the right size?"

Link nodded. "Impa gave me your measurements."

Zelda smiled, then it quickly faded away. Matter of fact, her whole demeanor changed. "This feels so significant compared to what I got you."

"Zelda, getting a gift from you, the woman I love, is worth anything. Plus, not many peasants or knights can say Princess Zelda gave them a gift."

"Then let me go get it." Zelda gave the red and white tunic to Link to hold while she went out of her quarters. Link chuckled.

"She knows me too well." A minute later, Zelda returned with a large golden treasure chest box. She traded Link it for her tunic. "Thanks, Zelda, for such a big box. You do know my kind loves treasure chests." Link set it down, and popped it open.

Zelda didn't know why Link was quiet for a whole minute. "Do you like it?"

"It's a shield..." Link picked up the shield, and held it in the air. "It is a Hylian Shield! How do you find this?"

Zelda, relieved, released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I made some arrangements."

Link grabbed Zelda, hugging her tightly. "I love it! It'll go great with the Master Sword... I'll finally be like my predecessors. Second best gift today!"

"Why, I am glad you... Wait, second best gift?"

Link nodded. "The killer hot chocolate...that's probably warm now...was first."

"Oh..." Zelda looked at her tunic, and then to the mugs sitting on the carpet. She smiled at Link, and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess we got into the giving way too much. I suggest that we get back to the receiving of hot cocoa down our throats."

Link set his shield down, and nodded. "Very well."

* * *

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock. Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the Jingle hop has begun."

"Your Majesty, I'm happy to see that you're in the festive spirit, but please stop singing in my bar."

Josh chuckled as the chunky woman behind the bar stool pour him and his companion another round of milk. "Telma, this is my bar, and I am your prince."

Telma whacked the boy's head with the bottle of milk. "Someone lost their mind. Princess, what have you done to him?"

Midna smiled. "Filled his head with devious thoughts, Telma. I didn't know it'll mess him up."

Josh continued to rub the sore area on his forehead. "Jeez, Telma. That hurt."

"Where do you think Aveil learned to hit hard?"

"I now know it was not Nabooru's teaching. Merry flipping Christmas, Telma."

"Same to you, Your Majesties. Don't the both of you have somewhere to be?"

Midna rose from the bar, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe so. It is supposed to be brimming with food, I believe."

"Right. It is almost time." Josh chugged his glass and stood up, setting a silver rupee on the counter. Telma was about to decline, but Josh held his hand up. "Merry Christmas, Telma. Don't say I never gave you anything that doesn't actually belong to me."

Telma took the rupee, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I accepted my Gerudo roots is all. Am I not the Prince of Thieves?" Telma whisked him out the bar, followed by Midna. After a final goodbye, the prince and princess walked down the streets of Castletown back to the castle, ready for the Christmas dinner with Zelda and the others.

* * *

Link was last to arrive, ironically since Zelda was the first, and the two spent all day together. He rushed in, cheeks purple as a rupee worth 50, and apologized to everyone. "Sorry I'm late."

Colin snickered. "Last time you came late, the girl had already left." The four males at the table snickered, along with two of the five females. Link let the comment go and took his seat beside Zelda, whose smile made Link think she was happy to see he arrived. Then she stood up.

"Now that we're all here, I will ask our late Hero of Hyrule to bless the food." Everyone looked to Link as he stood back up, and nervously bowed his head.

"Golden Goddesses, thank you for another year in which we have lived, even through the time of war. Thank you for another gathering of friends around this table. Thank you for the ones who can celebrate with us today, and for those who cannot because of their selfless sacrifice. Bless us with another year of prosperity, and bless the country you chosen with freedom instead of tyranny. Help Hyrule win this war. Someday at Christmas there'll be no wars. May the three be with you." Link sat down, and it was for a moment as the servers came in, pouring drinks into each person's cup, and settling their plates in front of them. Once the servers were done with their job, Zelda smirked.

"Let's eat."

The ten began to eat their fair share of ham, turkey, various vegetables and side dishes depending on the person (Zelda did her best to accommodate each person's background), and in Zelda's case, started on her slice of chocolate cake. Everyone began to have individual conversations about various things, until Pipit himself rose from the table, tapping his glass. He looked to Link and Zelda, and the Hero had an innate feeling to groan. "In the great feeling of the Christmas spirit, I feel as if we should...share some things with each other. After all, sharing is caring, and it is better to give than to receive. So, Your Highnesses, Lady Impa, and Your Majesty, the five of us from Ordon Unit have come up with some...rather embarrassing moments of our dear friend Link."

Link lowered his glare. "I'm sure Karene and Malon are not in on this." Karene and Malon's resulting glint in their eyes denied that. "Oh come on. Why are y'all doing this?" The five of them targeted Zelda, who was sipping from her cup. Link followed their gaze. "Zelda, you didn't!"

Zelda set the cup down and smiled. "I may or may not asked them to do it."

Link sighed and folded his arms. "Whatever. There's nothing to tell anyway."

Pipit rubbed two fingers together, like he had all the answers. "Your Highness, you may not know this, but Link has...well, had a lifelong crush on you." Zelda's makeup hid most of her blush, but Link was as red as Josh's hair.

Impa, intrigued for reasons other than concern for the girl she protect boyfriend's personal life. "Really, now?"

"Yes ma'am. It was so bad-"

Link gripped his knife as if he was going to toss it at the yellow clad man. "Pipit..."

"-that one day, by the spring-"

"Pipit..."

"-he went on a date with a mock up of the Princess. Oh, and they kissed as well." Link's grip on the knife released as everyone, even a slightly blushing Zelda, bursted out laughing at Link's misfortunate. Link sighed as he hid his face in his hands. The Gerudo Prince tried his best to hold in his drink in his mouth, Impa actually laughed (and she laughed the hardest out of the entire group), the Ordonians and the Twilight Princess forgot where they were.

Zelda did her best to calm everyone down. "Ok...Ok...Ok...Link, that's...sweet to know."

"Yeah, Zelda, thanks." Link turned to Colin, mentally ill prepared for the next story to be told. "Don't go rocking around the Christmas tree, Colin. Tell your story."

Colin chuckled. "I remember when Link "accidentally" burned a abandoned building..."

* * *

"Tonight just can't be a simple sleigh ride, huh?"

"Better than a carol of the bells. Ding, dong, ding, dong." Josh rearranged his hat, overlooking the crowd of nobles at the ball along with Link. "By the wall, nice gift to Zel."

"Thanks man."

"All I got here was a scarf... Maybe it could go with the tunic?"

"Maybe. Impa was very pleased with her gift."

"Pleased, as in 'I won't tell you how I feel now' or '...Huh?'"

Link chuckled. "Maybe a combination."

"Thought so. Give her 12 more days of Christmas, and she'll break. Oh, here comes Zelda. My boy, you are in for it."

Link groaned to himself, making it sound like a sigh to Josh. Link had excellent footwork on the battlefield, sword in hand, but in the eloquent art of dancing, he made a Stalfos look good. At least he could keep up, Zelda made sure of that. Zelda stepped up to the two men, and gestured to Josh. "May I?"

"You may. See ya on the flip side, Link."

"Aye." Link turned to Zelda, and unwillingly held his hand out. "I got no choice?"

Zelda took it, and led him to the center of the room. She put her right hand on Link's right shoulder, his left hand on her waist, and their two remaining hands still interlocked. Link focused only on Zelda's gaze, and didn't realize he was actually dancing like he had learned to ages ago, and not just a few months ago.

Maybe it was just his uncanny courage.

Zelda did indeed take notice. "Someone must be practicing behind closed doors?"

"Nah. I just met with the Christmas spirits."

"Somebody been old Ebenezer Scoorge, eh?"

"Well, when the Princess of Hyrule wants to dance, and with her heroic boyfriend, you will need an uplifted spirit."

"Do you now? Then what about Josh and Midna over there?"

Link spun Zelda around so he could see. "Ehh... I'm glad someone is here for him. Only if Ralph could find someone. But he's a down to earth person."

"Maybe a Cucco farmer would suit him?"

"Maybe. Or a mystical Oracle."

"I don't think Hyrule has one, besides Lana maybe, but there's one in Holodrum and Labrynna."

"We'll settle for the farmer then." Link looked to the side, seeing the Sheikah Guardian dancing with the General of the Army of Hyrule. "Now Impa dancing is a sight I never thought possible."

"I would've wagered I would see 'mommy' kissing Santa Claus first before she would dance. I'm glad to see her do so. This Christmas has been full of surprises, for everyone."

Link agreed. "Even Ganondorf not attacking today was...disappointing, weirdly."

Zelda sighed, but with a smile. "I gotta say, although his heart is an empty hole, brain full of spiders, and garlic in his soul, I'll admit, he had some honor today. Maybe he's not a total grinch."

"Oh course you see some good in everyone, Zel."

Zelda shook her head. "Not Cia. No good in her."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one," Zelda raised herself to deeply kiss Link, "you're my hero, and I don't share. You're the best Christmas gift I ever recieved."

Link was deeply touched. "Thanks, Zelda. I feel the same...except your jealousy for a dead woman."

Before the two could continue the conversation, the music had stopped, and everyone stopped dancing. Somewhat relieved, Link led Zelda from the crowd until Zelda pulled him a different way, towards a photographer. "Come on, Link. Let's take a picture." Link did not object to it, and they posed in front of the photographer, Zelda in front of Link, his arms coming from behind, and their hands interlocking at her waist.

"One three, Merry Christmas. One, two, three!"

"Merry Christmas!"

 _Snap!_

Zelda was ready to take another until she saw Impa, Josh, and Midna come by, and waved them over to join her and Link. Link and Zelda resumed their position, while Impa stood at Zelda's front, crossing her arms. Josh and Midna mimicked Link and Zelda, with the guys back to back.

"Alright, once again, Merry Christmas on three. One, two, three!"

"Merry Christmas!"

 _Snap!_

Before anyone could move, the Ordonians had to jump in, Karene getting in first. "How dare you take pictures without us, Link?"

"Sorry, Karene." Once everyone was settled, the photographer gave his instructions one final time.

Josh turned to Link quickly, grinning. "So how would you rate this Christmas?"

Link smiled. "This Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me, and for all of us. Even you, Josh."

"I'm just happy to have a family outside of family."

"One, two three!"

"Merry Christmas!"

 _Snap!_


End file.
